The Virginia Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center will be organized administratively as a University Center at VCU, reporting to the Dean of the School of Medicine. But it also shows that the CSCC will also exist as a consortium of Academic Medical Centers for clinical research, consisting of providers interested in sickle cell disease. Research synergy will be emphasized, as will collaboration across disciplines and sites of activity. The CSCC Director, Dr. Wally Smith will oversee the entire Virginia Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center consortium. Dr. Smith will report to the Dean of the School of Medicine, Dr. Jerome Strauss. Dr. Imoigele Aisiku will assist Dr. Smith in oversight of the entire comprehensive center, and will chair CSCC meetings and assume operations in Dr. Smith's absence. Upon notice of award, the CSCC will apply to become a University Center. Dr. Smith will also serve as Clinical Core Director, overseeing consortium activities with three participating clinical referral sites at other academic medical centers, using monthly teleconferences, email, and a web site. Three research teams have already been formed, to address key issues in the overall center theme of novel sickle cell therapetuics. Research teams will hold weekly team meetings. Dr. Aisiku will lead the anti-sickling/ structural biology/vascular biology team. For the genetic therapy research team, Dr. Joyce Lloyd will serve as team leader. For the symptom therapy research team, Dr. John Roberts will serve as team leader. Dr. Kamar Godder will serve as Patient Services Core Director. All research team leaders and Core Directors will comprise the voting members of the CSCC Internal Advisory Board. Mr. Andrew Smithson will serve as CSCC Administrator, devoting 20% of his time to this project, as a nonvoting member of the CSCC Internal Advisory Board. Ms. Shannon Sekerak will oversee purchasing, monitor all grant expenses, and handle or oversee personnel administration. A fiscal tech TBN will generate and present to leadership financial spending and personnel reports. Costs for Web design cover 1) Information Architecture 2) Web Content Development 3) Web Design Development 4) Website Implementation.